la historia de Antonardo
by Antonardo Wonkannoilenni
Summary: Antonardo es un chico, hijo de Salem Sabrehagen y Elly Kedward, pero antes de entrar al instituto, vive unas locas aventuras, jamas imaginadas. Andel Antonardo es un chico gato nacido en Hungria el año de 1496 (es registrado en el 2000 por los brujos) conoce a su nuevo amigo de otro planeta y su nombre es Dario Marciano.
1. Capítulo 1, el comienzo de una nueva era

**LA TRISTE HISTORIA DE ANTONARDO WONKANNOILENNI**

**corría el año de 1500 cuando en una comunidad húngara, una mujer gitana fue esclavizada por un hombre otomano, quien embarazó a aquella mujer gitana, cuando tuvo al bebé, el señor la asesinó, dejando al bebé abandonado en la noche en la profundidad de un oscuro y húmedo bosque és de abandonar a la bebé, el señor decidió colgarse de un árbol muy grande**

**al instante una pareja de brujos descubrieron a aquella bebé abandonada y pensaron en comersela pero por pura curiosidad no lo hicieron, pensaron en transformarla en un hombre gato. a aquel niño le pondrían Andel Antonardo...**

**aquella bebé tenía la piel blanca como la nieve, el cabello ondulado y muy rubio casi del color de la leche y los ojos grandes y almendrados de color de la plata.**

**pasaron los años y la pequeña cada vez estaba mas confundida puesto que los brujos la habían metido a una escuela de hechicería pero a sus hermanos no... **

**lo que la niña no sabia era que ella no podía arriesgarse por que su vida era parte de una profesia , y en aquel tiempo había una batalla en contra de los brujos.**

**los brujos le encargaron a la bebé a una de las grandes brujas para que la mantuviera infante y con vida hasta el siglo XXI.**

**- maestra, ya estoy cansado de estar encerrado en esta escuela, quiero salir de aquí, todos los demás niños se burlan de mi por que no puedo realizar ni un solo hechizo - exclamó Andel, con una cara de tristeza - quiero ser libre...**

**hasta que un día el decidió huir lejos para que no lo encontrasen, pero volvió a su casa, en dónde la bruja lo corrió por haber salido de la escuela. asustado, corrió Andel, hasta refugiarse en un callejón sin salida y lleno de basura.**

**pasaron los años y él seguía en situación de calle. todos los que pasaban por ahí se reían, otros le insultaban, y los mas crueles lo golpeaban. un día un grupo de hombres en una camioneta lo treparon y abusaron de el. el tenía 8 años cuando se le ocurrió robar una carnicería...**

**- atrapen a ese mocoso, se ha robado el jamón mas valioso - dijo el carnicero - es un niño malcriado- en eso, se inició una persecución, tanques del ejército siguiendo a un pequeño niño de 8 años.**

**- 20 patrullas y 5 tanques del ejército por un jamón...- corría Andel - aaay, EL JAMÓN... NOOO -**

**en eso pasó por ahí un reconocido director de cine llamado William Wonkan Noilenni, quien atrapo el jamón cuando Andel tropezó con una piedra**

**- gracias, señor Wonkan, por atrapar el jamón- exclamó el carnicero, levantando al pequeño niño - mientras, este muchachito, irá a la cárcel por robó-**

**- no, señor carnicero, este niño es un niño que quiero adoptar, yo le dije que me trajera el jamón y que yo se lo pagaría por la nada despreciable cantidad de 1799 dólares - **

**- es cierto eso, niño -**

**- si, el va a ser mi papá, yo lo quiero mucho - dijo Andel, abrazando al señor Wonkan**

**William Wonkan Noilenni era un hombre de piel blanca, con cabello muy negro medio largo, ojos castaños y pequeños, nariz recta, con barba de candado, alto y de complexión delgada.**

**- vaya, niño, si sabes de actuación, te gustaría actuar en una serie - dijo el señor Wonkan cuando el carnicero se había retirado.**

**- gracias por salvarme, me encantaría actuar, yo quiero ser artista, pero no tengo a nadie en el mundo, soy un niño huérfano que vive en un callejón sin salida y no tengo dinero - exclamó Andel llorando **

**- niño, yo te voy a adoptar, estas bautizado, cuál es tu nombre - preguntó**

**- no, mi nombre es Andel Antonardo, estoy seguro que mis padres no me registraron ni me bautizaron, he visto su iglesia de los mortales y no he recibido nada de esos sacramentos de los que ustedes los humanos hablan...-**

**- niño, hablas de ti como si no fueras un humano...-**

**- es por que yo no soy un niño normal, mis padres...-**

**- conociste a tus padres -**

**- si, pero no, ella es una bruja y el es un nahual...-**

**- Dios mio, hijo de unos brujos -**

**- si, exacto, no soy normal, se que eso le espanta a toda la gente, pero yo soy diferente, no soy malo y soy ...-**

**- un gato, verdad -**

**- si, como lo supo -**

**- niño, tu padre es un nahual, tu físico es como de un gato calico europeo, vives en un callejón y te robaste un jamón -**

**- mm mm... se lo que piensa, no me va a querer por lo que soy -**

**- de hecho, lo que necesito es un niño que sea híbrido -**

**- no sabe lo feliz que me hace al escuchar eso de su boca - dijo Andel llorando y abrazandolo de alegría**


	2. Chapter 2, el nuevo chico

**pasaron los días y el señor Wonkan lo registró como padre soltero.**

**- niño, te voy a llevar al casting solo para que se vea como algo legal, pero tu y yo sabemos que tu te quedarás con el protagonico - dijo William**

**- no lo se, tengo miedo de que se vayan a reír de mí -**

**- no pasara eso, todos los convocados son niños diferentes, híbridos y de otros tipos de "monstruos", tu no te fijes si son diferentes, todos somos iguales ante la Ley-**

**- no me llame niño, llameme por mi nombre, soy Andel Antonardo-**

**- bueno, niño, te gusta tu nombre - preguntó el señor Wonkan**

**- si, aun tengo la esperanza de volver a ver a mi familia-**

**llegando al set de grabación, había muchos niños diferentes, y la máxima prueba era hacer una presentación original, iniciaron tres niños hermanos, hijos de un hombre perro.**

**- nuestro nombre es Fido, Firulais y Duque, somos los hermanos Perroni, y somos hijos del hombre perro...-**

**- no, SIGUIENTE, su presentación estuvo muy chafa -**

**- ah, bueno, gracias de todas formas por dejarnos hacer la prueba.- contestó Fido Perroni, con una cara de tristeza.**

**- pobres chicos, ellos merecían una oportunidad, como quisiera que los metieran a la serie-**

**- querer no lo es todo en esta vida, para esto hay que tener talento, estoy seguro que les va a ir mejor en otras cosas, no te preocupes por ellos, estarán bien- respondió William**

**pasó el día y el señor Wonkan ya tenía la decisión en su libreta de apuntes**

**- niños, el es Andel Antonardo y será el protagonista de la serie-**

**- que rayos le pasa - preguntó Ponciano Boo - este mocoso caguengue ni tiene experiencia ni talento, es chafa, no sabe nada de actuación- **

**- es el hijo del director- murmuró Scar Manson -**

**- no sean así, chicos, al final ustedes no hiban a ser los protagonistas- dijo Violeta Skull**

**los hermanos Boo eran 2, Ponciano (un chico bajito, de 14 años, piel morena clara, ojos caídos y azules, nariz de gota, cabello oscuro con puntas doradas y lacio, con corte tipo justin bieber, nacido en Grecia) y Fatima (una niña pasada de peso, de 9 años, muy parecida a Ponciano, con la diferencia que ella tenia los ojos verdes y el cabello rojo, peinada con fleco y colitas, nacida en Dinamarca) **

**los Manson también eran 2, Scar (un niño darketo, delgado, de 9 años, piel clara pero media amarilla, ojos gris, grandes y ojerosos, nariz respingada, cabello negro y largo, con mechones azul en la frente, nacido en Arabia Saudita) y Belinda (una niña muy extrovertida, de 5 años, piel rosada, ojos lila y grandes, nariz chica, cabello rubio, peinada a dos colitas y fleco como el de Britney Spears, nacida en Suiza)**

**también estaban las hermanas Skull de Rusia, Julieta (una chica delgada y un poco alta, de 14, pelo castaño y largo, siempre suelto, ojos almendrados y negros, piel blanca) y Violeta (una niña un poco mas gruesa que su hermana mayor, de 12, piel morena clara, ojos grandes y negros, cabello rubio y siempre peinada con un mechón de lado y una colita)**

**- ese niño no debería estar aquí, mis amigos estaban mejor -**

**se escuchó una voz desde el fondo del set, Andel volteó**

**- descuida, muchacho, a los Perroni les tengo algo mejor, ellos son cantantes, también los tomaré en cuenta para este proyecto, así como tu eres futbolista, y también te tomé en cuenta solo por que tu novia Julieta participará en el proyecto - respondió William**

**todos tenían la mirada hacia el fondo del set, de allí salió un chico de color, de 17 años, ojos chiquitos y negros, pelo negro y parado, nariz grande y ancha, su nombre es Dario Marciano, dice ser de Portugal, pero en realidad es de otro planeta**

**Andel se le quedó viendo un buen rato, pues jamas se había topado con chicos de color y cabello lacio, pues su padre y su segundo hermanos eran de color, pero de cabello rizado, y de ojos grandes**

**- que tanto me ves - le reclamó Dario - acaso nunca habías visto a un muchacho de color -**

**Andel agachó su cara de pura vergüenza**

**- que, un ratón se tragó tu lengua- le volvió a reclamar Dario, Andel al escucharlo, sonrió**

**- ji ji ji, no es eso, es solo que...-**

**- que rayos te pasa, alguna pulga te pico-**

**- oh, oye, yo no tengo pulgas...-**

**- eres un gato pulgoso y asqueroso, y por tu culpa no contrataron a unos artistas de verdad-**

**todo se quedo en silencio, todos se sorprendieron, Andel se quedó callado, se volteó y se retiró corriendo**

**Andel se quedó afuera del set, estaba haciendo mucho viento y frío, comenzó a llover, Andel estaba temblando de frío y de miedo, en eso llegó el señor Wonkan, lo abrazó y le dijo**

**- no les hagas caso a sus criticas, aquí todos llegaron con palancas, Ponciano y Fatima son hijos de un camarógrafo, Scar y Belinda son hijos de un patrocinador, Dario esta aquí por que estará su novia Julieta, y Julieta esta por que su hermana Violeta es la protagonista, los Perroni son hijos del guardia de seguridad de este lugar, y el chico que hace los efectos de sonido, Iwan Green, es el nieto del productor-**

**- entonces por que nadie me quiere - preguntó Andel, lleno de lágrimas en los ojos**

**- yo te quiero, soy tu padre y siempre estaré a tu lado-**

**Andel lo abrazó y regresó al set**

**- tu no te sientas mal por lo que te dicen ellos, yo soy la que debería quejarme, por que yo me gané el casting con mi trabajo, ellos también entraron con palancas y aun y así por algo estamos todos aquí, por obra del destino- le dijo Violeta al oído a Andel, y luego le sonrió, Andel también le sonrio **

**- gracias, niña-**

**- de nada, amigo-**


	3. Chapter 3, el chico pesado

**al día siguiente, Dario le dijo al señor Wonkan**

**- oiga, entonces los Perroni si van a ser parte del proyecto-**

**- van a hacer algo mejor, están grabando el tema para la serie y los promoveré como grupo musical -**

**- pero ellos aun son chicos, tienen 16, 14 y 12 -**

**- su padre es un íntimo amigo mio, si los va a dejar hacer este proyecto, el lo entenderá-**

**- y quien los guiará-**

**- ellos ya son cantantes, cantaban en la calle y en los camiones, tienen mas experiencia para esto-**

**-y que hay de Iwan, el es un niño, aun no tiene practica-**

**- Iwan podrá no tener práctica, pero es un chico inteligente, aprenderá rápido-**

**los hermanos Perroni eran estadounidenses, el mayor es Firulais (un chico de piel clara, delgado y alto, de 16, cabello amarillo, parado y corto, ojos azul y caídos y nariz larga), Duque (un chico de piel blanca, no muy alto y de complexión gruesa, de 14, cabello castaño y parado, ojos gris y de párpado grueso, casi sin cejas y de frente amplia y nariz aguileña) y Fido (un chico de piel morena clara, un poco bajito y no tan delgado, de 12, cabello chino y negro, un poco corto, ojos redondos y verdes, ceja y patilla gruesa, nariz chica) ellos hijos de un hombre que se hace en perro**

**en cuanto, Iwan Green, es hijo de un hombre lagarto, tiene 10 años, es un niño serio, de piel blanca, ojos grandes y redondos, nariz un poco aguileña, pelo verde y parado en forma de moika, es delgado y un poco alto, a simple vista parece un punk, pero en realidad su aspecto es por que es un niño iguana nacido en México**

**-pero y el niño...-**

**-cuál niño - preguntó el señor Wonkan**

**- su hijo, director- **

**- hay algún problema con eso, Dario -**

**- no... bueno, si, esta muy chiquillo para esto -**

**- el tiene 9 años, esta mas pequeña Belinda -**

**- pero Belinda es muy extrovertida, habla chiquiado, pero al menos habla mejor -**

**- entonces que propones tu -**

**- pues mínimo que lo pongas a dieta, esta muy pasado de peso...-**

**- y tu muy pasado de tueste, ji ji ji -**

**- oiga, hablo en serio, ese niño no conviene, es todo una bola de pelos andante, es un gato...-**

**- ya vine, papi, te traje un jamón- interrumpió Andel**

**- ahorita no, hijo, tu comelo, yo no traigo hambre-**

**- que acaso no conoces a tu propio padre, el señor Wonkan es vegetariano- Dario le gritó a Andel**

**Andel se quedo un poco asustado, pero entonces mejor se fue a comer el trozo de jamón en una jardinera**

**para esos tiempos, Andel Antonardo ya no tenia el otro aspecto, ahora tenia los ojos rojos, almendrados y grandes, el cabello era dorado y un poco corto de atrás, mientras en la frente tenia un fleco a los lados color dorado y lacio, y en la orilla unos rizos negros, era un poco alto y pasado de peso, nariz respingada y chica, pero aun de piel blanca, esto era parte de los cambios que la bruja Elly Kedward le había hecho a los 2 años, y que el brujo Salem Saberhagen había permitido (sus "padres")**

**- la verdad yo no se que sea ser vegetariano- murmuró Andel Antonardo solo**

**- que haces, Andy- llego Violeta y se sentó a su lado**

**- estoy comiendo jamón, quieres-**

**- me gustaría, pero soy alérgica a la carne de cerdo-**

**- que es alérgica-**

**- bueno, a mi me hace daño, me salen ronchas rojas y moradas, se me cierra la garganta y comienzo a ahogarme aunque solo sea un bocado de carne-**

**- sabes que es ser vegetariano- pregunto Andel**

**- es alguien que no come carne de ninguna...-**

**- tu papá es anoréxico- interrumpió Ponciano**

**- anorexi... que - preguntó Andel**

**- ANORÉXICO, es alguien que no come nada- añadió Scar**

**- hey, podrían callarse, yo estoy hablando con Andel- dijo Violeta muy molesta**

**- Andel, deja de hablar con una niña, te vas a hacer como tu papá- dijo Ponciano, con tono burlesco y sarcástico**

**- como mi papá, que tiene de malo mi papá- dijo Andel levantándose de un salto y con un rostro de gato rabioso**

**- tu papá es gay- agregó Scar**

**- y que... que es gay- preguntó Andel**

**- son los hombres que les gusta los hombres- respondió Ponciano**

**- no les hagas caso, Tony, Ponciano y Scar están locos- añadió Violeta- hay que seguir platicando**

**Ponciano y Scar se fueron con Dario, y comenzaron a planear su mal**

**- ese mocoso tiene que irse ahora, o si no dejo de llamarme Ponciano-**

**- ese niño no se va a ir, a solo de que su papá lo corra por empalagoso- Scar agregó cruzando sus brazos**

**- o a solo de que su papá se muera -**

**- lo piensas matar- Scar y Ponciano se quedaron sorprendidos**

**- no, mensos, yo no, pero me enteré que el señor William Wonkan Noilenni tiene cáncer...-**

**- ah, si, pero eso que tiene que ver, el no se esta muriendo ahorita- agregó Ponciano**

**- su cáncer es fase terminal, y es de estomago, sabias que el estomago es uno de los órganos mas delicados-**

**- si, pero nosotros queremos fuera a ese mocoso pulgoso a la voz de YA**


	4. Chapter 4, el secreto

**pasó el día y Andel no se fue, tampoco lo corrió William**

**- entonces, Ponciano, cual será tu nombre ahora- Dario murmuró con un tono sarcástico**

**- Tambujus-**

**- y que significa Tambujus-**

**- no lo se, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, además suena gracioso y a la vez extraño-**

**- como que parece nombre de un conjuro o un hechizo de brujas...-Scar mencionó la palabra "brujas" cuando en eso Andel pasó, al escucharlo, palideció, se puso mas frío que un helado de lechuga en Alaska**

**-bru... bru... bru... acabas de decir br... br... brujas-**

**- no, tarado, seguramente dije nahuales-Scar hablando en tono irónico- claro que dije brujas, tarado**

**- por que hablan de eso, como si existieran esa clase de cosas, ya encontraron alguna, por que yo no he visto nada de nahuales ni brujas, ni nada de eso, je je je- Andel se puso muy nervioso, parecía una gelatina en medio de un terremoto**

**- que, le tienes miedo a las brujas o que- le preguntó Dario con una tonada burlesca**

**- no, yo estoy bien-**

**de pronto, a Dario se le ocurrió hacerle una broma, aprovechando la ocasión**

**- que bueno que eres un chico valiente, es que aquí espantan, dice el señor Perroni que en las noches siempre caen aquí las bolas de fuego, dice que son como de un tono muy feo, color seco, y que seguido escucha sus risas, y que aparte llegan en forma de lechuzas, que también le ha tocado ver que llega un macho cabrío, quien sabe que tanto hagan, pero que les gusta este lugar, en especial a una, dice el señor que la bruja que llega aquí le encanta llevarse la sangre de los niños rubios y gorditos como tu, el nombre de esa bruja es... ELLY KEDWARD**

**- mi ma... la bruja de Blair-pregunto Andel**

**- si, la bruja de blair, que ibas a decir antes-preguntó Dario**

**- nada de importancia, es algo que nadie debe saber-**

**- es tu mamá, verdad- le dijo Dario**

**Andel Antonardo se quedo callado, se puso rojo de vergüenza, pero a la vez frío por temor a que lo descubrieran**

**- el que calla, otorga... es tu madre si o no - le insistió Dario**

**- NOOOOO- respondió molesto pero aterrado- ella no es mi madre, no la conocí, contentos con escuchar que soy huérfano, y que el señor Wonkan me adoptó-**

**Andel comenzó a llorar de puro coraje, le molestó que ellos casi lo descubrieran, en eso llego Iwan y vio lo que sucedía, no les reclamó a Tambujus ni a Dario por ser mas grandes, pero tampoco a Scar, y no hizo por defender a Andel, solo volteo la mirada a otro lado, fingiendo que no vio nada, pero en realidad le hiba a decir al señor Wonkan**

**- hey, Iwan, ni se te ocurra decir nada de esto al señor Wonkan, por que así te va a andar yendo- añadió Dario**

**- yo no me voy a quedar callado frente al bullying, no soy su cómplice y no quiero serlo, no quiero envolverme en las travesuras de unos futuros delincuentes como lo son ustedes - en voz alta les dijo Iwan mientras corría rumbo a donde estaba William**

**- las brujas, los gatos, los artistas, los gays, los vegetarianos, los anoréxicos y el color rojo es lo peor que se puede ser en mi planeta- murmuró Dario con voz casi entre dientes**

**Andel escuchó lo que Dario murmuró, pero no dijo nada, pues todos tenían secretos que esconder, además que a el no le importaban las diferencias.**

**- Andel, hijo, te hicieron algo estos chicos-**

**- si, pero no, bueno, se reían de mi, pero ya los perdoné, por que Dios dice que debemos perdonar a las personas por sus errores- le respondió Andel**

**pasaron los días y Andel se sentía feliz, pero llego el momento en que a Tambujus se le ocurrió preguntarle de su padre**

**- oye, si sabes que tu papá tiene cáncer de estómago fase terminal**

**- no, que es eso**

**- tu papá se va a morir**

**- no es cierto, el estará conmigo por toda la vida**

**- te mintió**

**- mi papá no es mentiroso - comenzó a llorar Andel**

**- mira, niño, tu papá no va a estar contigo por toda la vida, eso lo dijo para que no lo siguieras molestando**

**- no es cierto, NOOOO- Andel salió corriendo del set**

**- cuidado - gritó Fido Perroni**

**Andel no se dio cuenta que cuando cruzaba la calle venía un carro a toda velocidad. se escuchó el golpe en el carro, Andel salió ileso, pero quien fue alcanzado por el coche fue Fido, pues este hizo por salvar a Andel, todos salieron asustados al escuchar el estruendo, pero por fortuna Fido no tuvo lesiones de gravedad, solamente fue el golpe que lo dejo inconsciente un rato**

**- por culpa de tu hijo, atropellaron al mio- dijo don Hugo Perroni, el guardia de seguridad del set de grabaciones**

**Andel escuchó lo que dijo y se puso triste, por que sintió que fue su culpa y que solamente llegó a traer pura mala suerte**

**- no te sientas mal por lo que me acaba de pasar, niño gato, si no me hubiera atravesado, quizá el carro si te hubiera matado**

**- de todas formas siento que te haya pasado esto por mi culpa, quizá me hubiera ido mejor si me hubiera fijado al cruzar la calle**

**- bueno, a veces se cometen errores, pero para eso se hicieron, para corregirlos, y lo bueno es que nadie falleció en este instante- Fido sonrió y al verlo, Andel también sonrio**


	5. Chapter 5, la travesura

**pasó el tiempo y la serie casi llegaba a su fin, cuando sucedió la desgracia... William Wonkan Noilenni se suicida... no, en realidad murió tras un infarto, pero así le pusieron las revistas de chismes... y los periódicos le pusieron que había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico**

**bueno, Andel se quedó muy triste y decidió no volver a aparecer en la casa de su el funeral, Tambujus, Scar y Dario pensaron en hacerle una broma pesada en una fiesta**

**- oye, Andel, entonces si vas a ir a tu fiesta de bienvenida-**

**- quizá, o quizá no**

**- decidete, es tu fiesta de bienvenida al medio artístico**

**- bueno, esta bien, voy a ir con ustedes**

**Tambujus se retiró corriendo, en eso, Violeta se acercó**

**- algo están tramando, no les hagas tanta confianza...**

**- no hay que ser tan desconfiado, no me sucederá nada, lo prometo, además ya estoy grande y se cuidarme solo**

**- GRANDE- preguntó Violeta- tienes 9 años, ellos son más grandes que tú, y son más, bueno, solo Scar es de tu edad-**

**llegó la hora de ir a la fiesta, y Andel se había arreglado, la fiesta iba a ser en una disco, pero el padre de Scar era el dueño, y les dejó la discoteca para ellos solos... también habían invitado a Julieta, Violeta, Belinda, Fatima, Iwan, Fido, Duque y Firulais, aparte de Andel y ellos: Scar, Tambujus (antes Ponciano) y Dario**

**- enserio se rentaron este lugar para todos nosotros- dijo Julieta mientras bailaba**

**- oh si, por ustedes yo rento hasta la Luna, ja,ja,ja- bromeo Dario**

**- pues claro que lo harías, eres un extraterrestre creído - murmuró Andel**

**Dario alcanzó a escuchar y también murmuró algo**

**- al menos en mi planeta si hay dinero, no como las brujas vulgares, que ni tienen dinero ni tecnología-**

**Dario y Andel se voltearon a ver, y se sonrieron, pero con una sonrisa de hipocresía**

**- hermano, ya me dio hambre, cuando podemos agarrar comida - preguntó Fatima**

**- esperate, ya casi, aun no esta lista- contestó Tambujus**

**- pues yo también tlaigo hamble- dijo Belinda, con su voz chiquiada**

**- mm mm, aun no esta listo-mencionó Scar- hey, a donde vas**

**- quiero irme, dónde esta el baño- dijo Andel**

**- al fondo a la derecha**

**- allá no hay ninguna puerta**

**- ya lo se, pero allí debería estar, si no porque en todos lados dicen eso**

**- tu papá es el dueño y tu no sabes donde esta el baño**

**- pues yo nunca había estado en este lugar**

**Andel se fue a buscar el baño hasta que lo encontró, Dario y Tambujus aprovecharon para hacerle la travesura, Scar también se fue para allá, apagaron las luces del baño y se encerraron**

**- quien apagó las luces- preguntó Andel muy asustado**

**Dario, Tambujus y Scar comenzaron a pegarle con los palos del trapeador, la escoba y el recogedor. cuando terminaron de golpearlo hasta que quedara inconsciente, lo aventaron al tambo de la basura y se fueron del lugar.**

**a Dario se le ocurrió voltear a ver para donde estaba Andel, mejor prefirió regresarse a verlo mas de cerca, y lo vio muy mal herido, se le hizo mal lo que habían hecho y decidió llevarlo al hospital. pasaron los días y Andel aun no se recuperaba**

**- Dr. Chud, va a estar bien mi compañero- preguntó Dario**

**- no lo puedo asegurar...**

**- estonces no sabe cuando se recuperará**

**- quizá se muera hoy mismo**

**- MUERA HOY MISMO**

**- no, es broma, jajaja, ya esta bien, solo debe descansar- dijo el **

**pasó el día y Andel por fin abrió los ojos y al primero que vio fue a Dario y al verlo, sonrió**

**-tu me salvaste- preguntó Andel**

**- ah, si, si, fui yo, yo te rescate**

**- por que lo hiciste- preguntó**

**- por que viéndolo bien, tu no eres tan malvado y vulgar como todas las brujas, jajaja - dijo Dario riendo**

**- y tu tampoco eres tan pesado y creído como todos los extraterrestres, jijiji- dijo Andel sonriendo**

**Dario y Andel se quedaron viendo y comenzaron a bromear y reírse entre ellos**

**- y como supiste que soy un extraterrestre- preguntó Dario**

**- escuché que lo dijiste, pero yo no dije nada por que yo tampoco soy "normal"**

**- los humanos están mas locos que una cabra, quien les dijo que es ser "normal" y que no**

**- no lo sé, pero suena mal tanta intolerancia y discriminación hacia los demás**

**- eso que dijiste se escuchó como de tu papá adoptivo**

**- bueno, es que me gustaría ser como él**

**- te cuento un secreto- preguntó Dario**

**- cual es el secreto- preguntó Andel**

**- todos los del elenco, incluso Iwan, Fido, Duque y Firulais no somos normales, y el señor Wonkan lo sabía**

**- como está eso**

**- el padre de los Boo, es un espíritu chocarrero...**

**- no lo puedo creer, era un camarógrafo, y los fantasma no pueden agarrar cosas pesadas...**

**- por que crees que podía manejar todas las cámaras al mismo tiempo, por que no es cualquier espíritu, es uno de los meros fuertes**

**- y los Manson, que eran**

**- su padre fue un asesinó, los tuvo cuando ya lo habían mandado matar**

**- y las Skull...**

**- las hijas de la muerte**

**- y que dices de los Perroni**

**- son hijos de un Rottweiler, claro, se transforman en humanos, pero son perros en realidad**

**- entonces que es Iwan**

**- es un iguana, su padre es un lagarto**

**- y tu eres un extraterrestre**

**- claro, el señor Wonkan tenia una obsecion por lo paranormal y lo desconocido, por eso nos buscó a todos nosotros, así como tu eres el hijo de la bruja de blair**

**- no, el no sabia eso, si sabia que mis padres eran brujos, pero no sabia quienes eran**


	6. Chapter 6, nuevos mejores amigos

**- el pequeño Andel ya puede salir del hospital- argumentó el Dr. Chud, quitándole las vendas a Andel y viendo a Dario- eres su hermano o que-**

**- yo soy...**

**- el es mi hermano, tenemos que irnos- interrumpió Dario a Andel, llevándoselo de la mano a toda velocidad**

**- porqué le dijiste eso al doctor, es mentira**

**- si le digo que no soy nada tuyo no te dejarían salir hasta que viniera tu papá, y ni modo que el venga desde la tumba, además a mi ni me hubieran permitido acercarme a ti**

**Andel se quedo pensando**

**- y ahora a donde me voy**

**- vete a tu casa**

**- no quiero regresar, no hay nadie allí y yo tengo miedo**

**- y a que le tienes miedo**

**- a la soledad, no quiero estar solo**

**- bueno, te voy a acompañar... pero solo hasta que se te quite esa fobia, ok- le regañó Dario**

**- ok, pero no tienes que dejarme solo ni un minuto, ni aunque sea para ir al baño, algo así como un guardaespaldas**

**- yo como guardaespaldas, ey, si, ja,ja, como no - dijo Dario con tono sarcástico**

**- te pagaré el 30% de mis ganancias, aparte te seré fiel y obediente, será divertido, algo así como...**

**- como un noviazgo**

**- emmm... podría decirse, con la diferencia de que esto es solo una amistad... una amistad íntima**

**- no es necesario tanto sueldo, yo también gano bien como futbolista**

**- bueno, que te parece el 50%...**

**- trato hecho, pero yo te manejare la agenda de conciertos y tus contratos**

**- supongo que está bien, yo soy nuevo en esto del medio artístico**

**- y no piensas en seguir estudiando- preguntó Dario**

**- si me gustaría, pero no se que escuela admita alumnos como tú y yo**

**- he escuchado de una, mas no se en que grado te hayas quedado, es una secundaria, bueno, una high school**

**- tú terminaste la secundaria- preguntó Andel**

**- yo ya**

**- entonces no me interesa entrar ahí si tu no vas a estar**

**- y que sugieres, que repita la secu- preguntó Dario molesto**

**Andel se quedó callado y con la cabeza le respondió que sí**

**- ok, lo haré, pero necesito saber si te pueden dejar pasar, con eso de que aun no llegas ni a los 10 años, y para entrar debes ser mayor de 14 años**

**- yo ya estaba en una high school, solo que me salí de allí, la dejé truncada**

**- bueno, nos vamos a ir a informar**

**- sólo espero que si nos admitan a los dos**

**- tienen qué, yo he escuchado que allí admiten de toda clase de monstruos...**

**- acabas de decirlo... MONSTRUOS... pero nosotros no podríamos entrar, por que la mayoría juzga a los extraterrestres y las brujas no como monstruos, sino cómo seres paranormales...**

**- allí también admiten fantasmas...**

**- no somos tampoco eso, no van a admitirnos, yo lo sé...**

**- eres un niño gato...**

**- estas loco, van a decirme mentiroso, que no existe tal hombre gato...**

**- allí hay más "werecats" que ni vampiros, zombies y hombres lobo...**

**- pero cómo le harás tú para poder entrar...**

**- yo me las arreglare solo...**

**- sabes que... ni tú ni yo... diremos la verdad, si nos admiten bueno, si no, pues ni modo-**

**Andel y Dario fueron a informarse, y casi al instante los admitieron, aunque entraron a medio curso**

**- creelo, Andel, estaremos juntos en todas las clases, sirve de que, como estoy repitiendo, saque mejores calificaciones**

**- jijiji, tienes razón, quizá esta escuela me guste ma... oh no, no pensé en la vida artística, como le haré para asistir a los llamados de grabación, las giras, las firmas de contratos, las entrevistas, etc. etc., que tal si me toca cuando estoy en una clase y ni modo que le pida permiso a los maestros para salir a los llamados, que tal si se molestan por salir tanto, que tal si me dan de baja por inpuntualidad o por faltar tanto tiempo, que tal si me corren, que tal si me expulsan y no pueda nunca jamas entrar a otra escuela...- dijo Andel muy angustiado, hasta el punto de desmayarse en el pasillo cerca de los escalones. cuando reaccionó, Dario lo ayudó a levantarse**

**- vive el presente, no te preocupes por el pasado o el futuro, que el pasado ya pasó y no cambiará... y el futuro ya vendrá, pero no pienses en lo que vendrá, eso se resolverá de alguna u otra forma**

**- pero... Da...**

**- nada, Andel, solo vive al máximo tu momento, ahora que lo tienes, que después te Lamentarás por que no hiciste lo que querías, te volverás viejo y arrugado, y vivirás amargado y lamentandote por no realizar lo que querías**

**- suena cruel...**

**- es la cruel, cruda y ruda realidad**

**Andel se quedó callado por un buen rato, siguieron caminando a la aula asignada en dónde tomarían la primera clase**

**- entonces como le haré**

**- Andel, aquí he escuchado de unas chicas que también son artistas... y creé, no creo que las vayan a expulsar por eso, ya si esto no nos funciona... pues pediremos permiso para tomar clases a distancia, y solo presentarnos las fechas de exámenes**

**- bueno, Dario, tienes razón**

**- Andel, aún no entramos a la primera clase y ya nos andamos imaginando cosas, es mejor que nos olvidemos de cosas y nos relajemos**

**- jijiji, es cierto, Dario, ya me voy a tranquilizar, y el futuro ya vendrá, pero para eso falta mucho**


End file.
